Comedy Night
Comedy Night is an upcoming sitcom/satire show created by TopherGopher. Plot SpongeBob gets a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to take place in a standup comedy show. He discovers that it is a competiton, and the one who moves on is decided by a laugh-o-meter. Will he win? Will he lose? Season 1 Pilot SpongeBob auditions for a standup comedy show called Comedy Night. After being accepted, he competes against the others in his city. Will he win? Friend v. Friend SpongeBob discovers his next opponent is Patrick. He is tied as to if he should let his friend win or continue strong. Dirty Joke SpongeBob has moved onto the regionals competition, but when his competitor pulls out an Aristocrats joke, SpongeBob decides it is time to play it dirty, getting the audience to laugh by mocking his opponent, but he may have taken it a bit too far. What will happen? Viral SpongeBob discovers someone took a video of his humiliating recent preformance and posted it on YouTube. How will he prove his dignity? State SpongeBob is entered into the state competitions now, but realizes his competitors are more difficult to top. Will he lose it all? I'm Losing to My Ex SpongeBob continues the state competitions, before realizing his competition is his ex-girlfriend. Will he snap out of it and go to nationals? Money SpongeBob finishes the nationals easily. Later, when he goes to pay some bills, he realizes that his bank account has thousands more dollars in it than it already did. He learns it was from the competitions. He plans to use his money to spend on technology, but realizes (in a way similar to Dickens' A Christmas Carol) that he doesn't need all of that. He decides the next morning to give the extra thousands of dollars to charity. Finals: Part 1 SpongeBob gets into the finals. After taking a brief moment to reflect on how far he's gotten, he heads to the ''Comedy Night ''headquarters. He is representing the United States, and is going against competitors from all around the globe: Japan, Israel, Sweden, France, South Africa, Canada, Iceland, New Zealand, and Brazil. First up, he is against Canada. Meanwhile, Iceland eliminates Brazil from the competiton. Then, SpongeBob eliminates Japan and France eliminates South Africa. Soon, the competition is down to 5 people. Finals: Part 2 SpongeBob continues eliminating contestants until he gets down to his main competitor: New Zealand. SpongeBob and the competitor from New Zealand nearly tie in the laugh-o-meter, causing a different system having to be used for this circumstance. The audience votes on who they think was funnier, and SpongeBob had lesser votes. Right before New Zealand was chosen as winner, an additional 38 points were added to SpongeBob's score; people had changed their vote! SpongeBob was crowned Comedy King and was given his rewards. Will the show continue? That will be up to the fans! Poll coming soon. A series by TopherGopher. Category:Comedy Night Category:Spin-Offs Category:2013 Category:TopherGopher Category:RamDarre Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes